Kebre1
Drayco has connected. Techubi has connected. Techubi:Where's the overworld map? Drayco:No idea... VAE:it isn't VAE:we don't need it VAE:that was geography induction for ya folks VAE:similar to the akellon map liatai had... Saphroneth has connected. Techubi:So, which map's Oriss, or wherever Voltarus and Firo are going to be Warp-aci'd too? VAE:hmm, that'll be handled in the usual "make-believe describey way" Saphroneth:Unfortunately for me, the only thing I found that could match my character (bat) is basically the Fae Hunter. He's not got any NON chiropteran features. Techubi:Can I at least have some kind of feline-looking token to impersonate with? VAE:yeah... VAE:wait, do you have liatai's token pack/ Drayco:I do. Saphroneth:I just got it. VAE:i meant techcubi Saphroneth:Guessed. VAE:just that so he can actually choose his own Techubi:It was on my computer, before my previous harddrive got ruined via dust. VAE:aw crap VAE:oh well, we arent Saphroneth:I'll shove one on and turn it over? VAE:rushing so ,... the link to all packages was http://www.srcf.ucam.org/~dm510/dndmfa/ VAE:and saph, do indeed shovel a token where you need it VAE:i.e . somewhere expedient Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'VAE:now, just where did you appear? Drayco:Map 2. Saphroneth:I see what I think is map 2 as well. VAE:we needin' map 1... but whatever VAE:i'll teleport ya VAE:and this should slap all of you where i need ya VAE:hmm , i need my tried-and-true GM token as well Saphroneth:I see the Big Guy to my Small Guy. VAE:you do indeed Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0001'T3h GM:Now, this be better Voltarus:So, where is this 'nearby place' that we're going to be at? VAE:nowhere yet... you should be still in Port Oriss, in need of a briefing, which i'll soon get to VAE::3 Drayco:How many people be missing? VAE:Liatai T3h GM:*cough* *cough* Saphroneth:Coughing silhouettes! The worst kind... yes, the worst kind of all... T3h GM:So, Voltarus. you are currently located in the house of the Port Oriss Council of the State, namely , in the office of Councillor Stein, yet another cubi. Talk about nepotism and protection.... Voltarus:I know what Nepotism is, but, clarify exactly what you're talking about. VAE:pfft Karis:Damn creatures... well, winged ones. I mean, not normally winged... oh, never mind. Councillor Stein:Hmm, someone doesn't llisten too clearly. Voltarus.. i need you to follow a particular gryphon messenger and act as his protection. Nothing exceptionally difficult - it's mainly for the appearance Voltarus:(That wasn't in character, but, whatever.) Councillor Stein:We need the two of you to deliver two letters, one to the chairman of Kotva inc. and one to a particular... employee of ours Voltarus:"What does this employee look like, exactly?" Councillor Stein:Oh, she's a cat of sorts.. i think she's housed at the Red Star Inn on Kramer's street 139 in Veldun Saphroneth:Well, if she's not then things get interesting fast. Voltarus:"Any noticeable features?" Councillor Stein:Now, really, the most difficult part of it , as planned, is a) not to swap the letters, b) not ..you know, talk too much of the wrong thing *smiles* Councillor Stein:Now, when the gryphon arrives *looks at pocket watch* I'll send you across by waro-aci, somewhere on the outskirts.. you'll get a map, too Councillor Stein:hmm, any questions? Drayco:I will be AFK. it something breaks, it wasn't me. Drayco:*if VAE:ehhe, unless i am the one who does the breaking VAE:then it might as well *be* you Voltarus:He sighs. "Well, not to restate the obvious, but, WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?" Councillor Stein:Oh, that. Voltarus:"Yeah, that." Councillor Stein:I forgot you can't quite read people yet... erk, these young ones Councillor Stein:Well, blonde hair and yellowish fur... dress varies... She's called Zora . Voltarus:"Any other noticeable physical traits?" Councillor Stein:Yes, two of them... *stoneface* Councillor Stein:Otherwise, not Councillor Stein:*ruffles through his table* Councillor Stein:This should just about do it. Councillor Stein:Any questions *now* ? Voltarus:He sighs. "You know what, I'm done. I'll just head to wherever this gryphon is, now." VAE:and yeah, best i could find looking semi-official like Councillor Stein:Well enough... your family has vouched for you as a capable individual.. i hope they weren't biased T3h GM:In the meantime ( so that rest of folks don't get entirely bored) T3h GM:At the office.. well, a converted appartment ( converted in the means of putting in sheet metal doors and some security wards) of Gorka Securitas, owned by Igor Gorka Karis:Wow, a six foot photograph. Kinda unusual, being honest about it. VAE:lawl Karis:It's almost as big as me... Igor Gorka:That's because it's a ppster, dummy Igor Gorka:*poster Karis:Why would someone just leave a poster lying in the street? The implications are mind-boggling. Karis:Especially as it just vanished. Igor Gorka:I feel it might have something to do with Clan Daryil Igor Gorka:Wasn't the one depicted a silver fox perchance? Karis:No, actually. But if it's involved with those lunatics? Okay, staying away from that one. Igor Gorka:Smart choice. Karis:They're all lunatic, liar or lord. Sometimes two or more at once. Igor Gorka:Hmm, speaking about liars.. Igor Gorka:While you were on the last assignment ... there's another client. Karis:Another? Right. I assume this means another... arrangement. Igor Gorka:Yeah, it can be called that way Karis:The question is, what's being arranged? Item rearrangement from one person to another? Or perhaps making sure that a weapon's in the right place, where another person might not want it to go. Igor Gorka:Heh... it's of the first sort... boosting cash flow, you know Karis:I see. Are there going to be little problems with this, I suppose what I'm saying is, is it a voluntary or involuntary transfer of ownership? Igor Gorka:specifically, about 10k in silver for booze that has shown to have a high affinity to someone's coffer Igor Gorka:Specifically, an innkeeper near the miner's quarters... Franta Vrchni ... you probably know him Igor Gorka:The idea is to.. make it voluntary Karis:Ah. So this is a case of... persuading him that it's in his best interests, then. Igor Gorka:Now, he does have some pretty nasty bouncers, but nothing we can't handle Igor Gorka:yes, precisely. A friendly talk in polite company, as i have said. Karis:I think we all understand one another. Do you want me doing the explaining, visible as persuasion, or invisible as a surprise? Igor Gorka:Hmm, your choice , really Igor Gorka:If you are going for the visible... Michail has rather high opacity... Michail:Sure so, boss. Karis:I'd recommend Michail is the visible persuasion, yourself explaining all this - that is, if I understand right and you're coming with us - and myself being, shall we say, out of sight out of mind. Igor Gorka:Hmm, sadly, i have some of the... other sort of business in mind for today. Karis:Understood. I suppose I'll do the talking, then. Igor Gorka:But.. i believe you two should be enough to deal with it. Igor Gorka:*nods* Igor Gorka:Take any stuff you need... after what we got for the ... inhumation in Gorod Kur, we can afford it Igor Gorka:*looks at the papers on his desk* Karis:Michail, keep your eyes open when we're there in case any of his friends are playing games. I'll take... some of the rope as normal, a shortspear and my usual otherwise. Techubi:Shouldn't Lia be back by now? Michail:*cough* Allright... Am takin' the usual *moves his axe* VAE:i'd have hoped so Karis:Any armour, I can't always see what you're wearing. Damn light sensitivity... Michail:Like i can get any to *cough* fit besides the leather jacket T3h GM:Well, leather jacket... what he wears is more like half a cow folded twice. T3h GM:It's a small wonder he can actually bend his joints in it Karis:I get your point. Well, we better be moving. People are usually easier to... persuade... earlier in the day. Karis:It's more private, as well. Michail:Indeed.. less folk drinkin' , too Karis:My very thoughts. Saphroneth:Departing, and heading over to the inn in question. I assume it's the building shown here, then? T3h GM:And, as chance would have it, both of you are walking... to Red Star Inn, Kramer's street 139 VAE::4 Saphroneth:You may have meant 3 there. VAE:in some fonts, this looks like a cat licking VAE:this one, not quite Saphroneth:Fair enough. Where's the entrance, for placing and things? VAE:i'll drag you two VAE:sadly, fog of war didn't work quite as well as i'd want VAE:since background which the drawn picture is stays the same VAE:luckly, not like you can interpret much of the map without me stating VAE::D T3h GM:Now, you walk to an area on the edge of the city, near the collective habitations of the miners Karis:"We go in when I say we do. Stay behind me, if violence breaks out, break whoever's after our hides. Understood?" T3h GM:You notice it's the right place by a red star nailed to the wall, and "Ye Red Star Ynne" painted with calcium (?) on the brick wall near the door. The door has a Closed sign at the moment. Michail:*kchrr* As you say! Techubi:So, I have to wait for Lia before I can do anything else? VAE:kinda.. i need you two to talk to some people Karis:"Closed? That won't do. Keep an eye on the place, see if anyone moves inside." VAE:see, what was before happened a little earlier Saphroneth:I can belay next action until everyone's ready. VAE:it's merely the fact i can't do two things at once VAE:As for Saph, all is OK... i'll pause it at the needed moment, and deal with them VAE:hopefully, liatai should be back by then. Techubi:She's back. Techubi:I told her the server name and pass, already. Liatai has connected. Techubi:Hey, Lia. Saphroneth:Hi. * Liatai skids in! Liatai:What'd I miss am I super late what's going on what o.o VAE:heya Liatai:Traffic was bad I'm sorry D: VAE:you missed a briefing of a particular cubi Saphroneth:Owing to a lack of bat shaped things, the goofy looking Fae hunter is in fact a streetwise chiropteran ready to do a little extortion. VAE:no need to be sorry Liatai:What map are we on? VAE:heh... i'll need to draw him a token over the weekend VAE:map 1 VAE:the others might not be even needed :P VAE:wait.. can you come to trillian? VAE:i can post you there a log of what happened so far VAE:wait, i need to come ,too Liatai:Working on it. I literally booted up my computer, then MapTool, then Firefox. ^^; VAE:auch Liatai:OK is there anywhere I can put a token? ^^; Techubi:So, how exactly did your dog unplug your computer? Did it use it's teeth? XD VAE:i'll need to do it by parts Saphroneth:Anywhere on the grass on map 1. Saphroneth:It's basically blank space unless it's on the paper map bit. Liatai:I have a laptop, it was sitting on the bed, it has power problems and needs to stay plugged in. Dog likes to use my bed as a vantage point for staring out the window. Liatai:Dog stepped on power cord. Liatai:Power cord unplugged. Drayco:Ouch... Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0001'VAE:heh, lia! VAE:the same happened to me earlier today -except i kicked the power off myself VAE:oh, and where be liatai's token? Firo:Here it be! VAE:mind if i shift it so i have you both where needed? Firo:Sure. Techubi:Knock yourself out. Saphroneth:*WHUD* thump. VAE:who should knock whom out? Saphroneth:I knocked myself out. I thought that was the point. Techubi:You KNOW what I meant... Saphroneth:(It's actually an idiom meaning "go ahead, I don't mind") VAE:ah Liatai:So, where should my gryphon be? Saphroneth:As VAE is not in fact from a primary English culture, idiom requires translation on occasion. Liatai:Or should I say, where should my gryphon B be? :B Saphroneth:Gryphon CEEEEE! VAE:lemme have ya all up close Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0001'VAE:should do it Gryphon Ceee:Chirp! T3h GM:Anyways, the gryphon finally arrives. Voltarus:"...You're kidding me." Voltarus:"A kid." Voltarus:"They saddled me with a freaking kid..." Saphroneth:Wouldn't that be goats? :P Councillor Stein:*looks at watch* Quick enough *turns eyes* The hell about the new directive of the governor about seeking "young talents' Councillor Stein:Now 300 years ago ,this wouldn't have... er, where was i? Voltarus:"Isn't THIS talent alittle too young...?" Councillor Stein:Well, someone's young and someone's a talent, or soemthing like that.. anyways Firo:"I'm old enough to be doing my job!" the little blue gryphon chirps indignantly, puffing up his ruff. Voltarus:"Suuuuuureeeeeeee, you are, pipsqueak..." Councillor Stein:Now, as i have explained already, you have to deliver two messages - one to the Kotva inc. chair, and second to a worker of ours.. he knows how to find her. Firo:"Chii!" The little gryphon huffs. Councillor Stein:Any questions? Voltarus:"Am I going to be carrying all the weight in this little duo?" Councillor Stein:Hmm... you should somehow manage it together. Saphroneth:Hmm... any questions... How the universe began? What the future holds? Why do fools fall in love?... (basically most of the text of "to know the unknown" Councillor Stein:Anyways, here be the letters *gives you two envelopes, both sealed* Firo:"Suuuure, go ahead." The little gryphon rolls his eyes a little, not calling any additional attention to his pack saddle. He takes the letters and stores them in a watertight case. Councillor Stein:Try not to drop them... also.. the universe began with a fae experiment in yet another one. The future holds water, and fools fall in love because they have nothing better to do. Firo:"You don't need to worry about that, sir!" :3 Councillor Stein:Fine.. now, *finger noise* Vanya! Voltarus:"Well, excuse me if I don't see how a gryphon kid is going to contribute much to this assignment this." Firo:"My name's Firo, not 'gryphon kid!'" Councillor Stein:I don't need to tell you this, but since you are the son of a council candidate... Voltarus:"Well, I'm going to call you Gryphon kid all I want, so there." Councillor Stein:The idea is that important messages are sent with a sufficient escort. Firo:"Chrrrrrr." The little gryphon clicks his beak and flicks his tail, the gryphon equivalent of sticking out his tongue. Councillor Stein:Now, for this one ,you two classify as "sufficient" Councillor Stein:Vanya, send them off! Oh, and here's the ma- Councillor Stein:*gives you two a map of Veldun* Saphroneth:I'm reminded of the first mission in the Naruto series. It was escorting a drunk back to his village. Voltarus:He grabs it. Saphroneth:There was more to it, but that came later. Firo:"Hey!" Vanya:The warp-aci flies around the duo.. and suddenly, the office is no more VAE:Saph.. both of these have wisdom as dump stat Saphroneth:Does Vanya have gloomy trousers? VAE:pfft! Liatai:Technically, Con is Firo's dump stat. >.> VAE:one think i miss with Akellon and CWM crowd is that none have read Discworld Saphroneth:Oh man. The most observant character in the game is the dumb muscle I have as part of my mafia team. Voltarus:XD T3h GM:Instead you appear in what might be called an industrial park... essentially a part of Veldun where there's even more smog than usual. Liatai:Why, what's his Wis? XD T3h GM:Roll Fort saves, both of you. Firo:« 1d20+1 = 12 + 1 = 13 » Voltarus:Fort: « 1d20 + 1 = 19 + 1 = 20 » Saphroneth:Mine is 7, I think Michail has about 15? VAE controls him as a NPC, though. Liatai:Firo's is 11... wow. XD T3h GM:You both avoid a coughing fit, although the gryphon's eyes tear a little. Voltarus:He can't help but chuckle alittle at the gryphon's watery eyes. Michail:*cough* Hey, i ain't dumb muscle... I have Int of 11, or so the boss said! Karis:"Figure of speech. Means I tell you what to hit." VAE:Michail has a charisma of 7 due to silicosis - he was a miner and now just spits and coughs everywhere Michail:K' * Firo wipes at his eyes with a paw and glares, flicking his tail. Chii! >:[ T3h GM:Anyways.. if anything, you should be near Kotva ... if any of you knows ... actually , do roll knowledge« local = Invalid expression: local. » Saphroneth:Karis' scores are a little improbable. Best scores are Dex, Cha, Int, Con in that order. Voltarus:Can we do an int check instead? Saphroneth:That's an untrained Knowledge, so yes. VAE:yes Karis:« 1d20+2 = 16 + 2 = 18 » Voltarus:Int check: « 1d20 + 3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Firo:Int « 1d20+2 = 6 + 2 = 8 » T3h GM:Ouch.. oh well, you both deduce that by the name , it probably has something to do with shipbuilding. T3h GM:(sorry for slavic-themed names.. kotva means anchor in ours) Voltarus:He sighs. "Alright, let's get this little assignment over with." Voltarus:"Or, at least this part, anyway." Firo:"Right, now let's go find the chair. You coming, four-wings?" Voltarus:He walks in. Voltarus:Two wings. Firo:Drat. Need a new nickname. :B T3h GM:Fine.. presumably you have looked at the map and found the building :P Voltarus:Level one cubi aren't technically actually Cubi, yet. Firo:His token lies! Firo::P T3h GM:You arrive in fron t of the facrtory's gate - there's a guard in a booth sitting there Firo:"Hello!" Voltarus:"Let me handle this." Doorman:Whadaya want! Voltarus:"Hello." Karis:Hey, fourth wall! Your mother was a pillar! Voltarus:"We're here to deliver a letter." VAE:ahahahaha Doorman:Letter? Who to? Firo:"That's what I was gonna say!" Doorman:*squints* Firo:"The chairman, mister." * Firo displays his messenger's badge. Doorman:Hmm, there's the mailbox, kiddo! Doorman:You must be new around here! T3h GM:Oh, roll wisdom , you two Voltarus:"So, the chairman ISN'T going to want this hand deliver-?" Firo:« 1d20 = 4 » Firo:BAH. XD Voltarus:Wis: « 1d20 - 3 = 2 - 3 = -1 » Voltarus:XD VAE:pfft Saphroneth:Gravity points DOWN, Voltarus. Liatai:I miss my druid already. XD Saphroneth:Also the Monk Gryphon you used to have? VAE:actually, sorry VAE:what's yer Int modifier? Liatai:And the monk, and the cleric 'cubi... XD Liatai:+2 for Firo. Voltarus:+3 VAE:wondering which stat would have been better VAE:heh, he came with it IC so.. T3h GM:You come to the conclusion the letter *might* actually warrant hand delivery, Firo T3h GM:Voltarus on the other hand became convinced it's ok just to drop it off Voltarus:Wait, wasn't Voltarus the one who mentioned it IC? Doorman:So? whatcha' waitin' for? Firo:"It's kinda sensitive. Is the chairman in? It'd be better to just hand it to him." VAE:heh , he was... but he also got a -1 Saphroneth:He unconvinced himself. VAE:yeah.. i was just typing what to do when you mentioned it VAE:it's one of *those* situations Doorman:sensitive . y'say? Doorman:I'll call in , then Doorman:Can you show it 'ere for a moment? Firo:"Thank you!" The gryphon gives a charming, beaky smile. He opens the letter case and holds out the letter, not letting it out of his paws. Doorman:*examines the letter* Hmm, seems to be from bloody Oriss... Lemme see *he grabs a strange-looking device with a horn and a cable* * Firo replaces the letter in its case as soon as it's done being examined. Doorman:Secretariat? Yeah, some mail.. they want to hand it by.. Capital, where else? ... 'K, send someone over. Doorman:Someone will hold it here... let's go T3h GM:He opens the gate and leads you in.. you notice a surprisingly similar looking guy on his way to the gate-post. pass the halls and walk towards the administration building, which looks rather less sooty than other ones. Firo:"Thank you very much, mister." Voltarus:He follows them. T3h GM:'ere it is. I'll wait outside, just in case. * Firo flicks his tail in a pleased way and gives a sidelong glance to Voltarus. See, that's how a real messenger does it. =3= VAE:just for fun, spot checks. Firo:« 1d20+6 = 17 + 6 = 23 » Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 6 - 3 = 3 » Saphroneth:Alertness feat on Firo, then? T3h GM:Voltarus, you notice the guard is standing there. Liatai:Nope. Gryphon B, 2 ranks in Spot, bright light. :3 T3h GM:Firo notices his coat pocket has a flat bottle, and his trousers hide a gun T3h GM:Apparently, the factory takes security seriously T3h GM:The door is padded, it looks like Kallisburg leather. VAE:so. anyone knocks, or what? Firo:"Okay! Thanks. You coming?" the gryphon says to Voltarus, still looking rather proud of himself. * Firo knocks. Secretary:Moment! The director will see you ASAP! Voltarus:He continues following, muttering something under his breath. Firo:Listen check on that mutter. « 1d20+2 = 14 + 2 = 16 » Voltarus:Eh, whatever. Saphroneth:You crazy Gryphon and your ranks in Wis skills and your average Wis... Voltarus:"Stupid gryphon...Can't believe I have to be with...I hate this..." Alexei Krupp:The door opens, and a figure of a rather skinny ram demon with reading glasses on his nose, smoking a cigarette Alexei Krupp:appears. Alexei Krupp:"Greetings!" Firo:"Hello, sir! Are you the chairman?" Alexei Krupp:Delegation, i see! Why yes! Alexei Krupp:*laughs* You aren't from around here, am i right? Voltarus:"We're from Oriss." Firo:"No, sir." The gryphon folds his ears and gives a sheepish grin. Alexei Krupp:So, so, *pulls in* what's so important that it couldn't be handled by regular mail? Voltarus:"Well...They sent me, a possibly soon to be Cubi warlock, and, a gryphon mailkid, so, must be pretty important." Firo:"Don't know, was instructed not to look." The gryphon follows, taking the letter out of its case. Alexei Krupp:A "possibly soon to be.." laughs a bit. Alexei Krupp:*takes the envelope* Voltarus:"What's so funny...?" * Firo ruffles. Not a kid! >:| Alexei Krupp:As he presses his, hoof on the seal, it disintegrates. He drags out the letter. * Firo sits and curls his tail around his feet, waiting patiently to see if a reply message will need sending. I'm a good messenger, I am! :3 Alexei Krupp:Hmm... hmm.. 35 percent? Are they fuc... Erm, excuse me. Voltarus:"Something wrong?" Alexei Krupp:He takes out a piece of paper, and scrawls on it. Alexei Krupp:Then he hands it to the gryphon. It reads "Received. Will carry our as circumstances permit. Krupp" Alexei Krupp:Wrong? Someone's head * Firo accepts it and puts it in the case. Alexei Krupp:I'd like them to meet the quotas they set with *this* Voltarus:"Huh. Sounds like someone on the Oriss council messed up." Alexei Krupp:I have requested new machines.. for what, 10 years now? Alexei Krupp:Someone thinks we're pulling parts from under our tails, that's what! Voltarus:"Huh...Well, we better be going, now." Alexei Krupp:Oh well, we'll have to do "somehow" Alexei Krupp:Happy to meet you. Firo and "possibly soon to be" Voltarus:"It's Voltarus." Firo:"Mm. Thank you for your time, sir!" The gryphon gives a little bow, then looks up. "... How'd you know my name, mister?" Alexei Krupp:L*aughs* Voltarus, then Alexei Krupp:Heh.. not only cubi can mindread, y'know? Alexei Krupp:Useful trick, useful. * Firo 's eyes widen. "Woooow." Voltarus:He starts heading for the door. Alexei Krupp:The other guy, he was thinking about you all the time. Alexei Krupp:*laughs, door closes* * Firo trots back out, following Voltarus and probably the guard, too. Doorman:The guard greets you out. VAE:listen checks, folks! Firo:"You got a fancy name, Vole." « 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » Listen! Doorman:Firo hears mutter: Who'd have said.. they really were mailmen? Doorman:Guess i watch KCIS too much. Liatai:x3 VAE:x3 Voltarus:He grumbles. "Stupid damn annoying kid...Ah, well, he's not THAT bad for a kid." T3h GM:Now, while the two of you seek the particular inn... some other folks already have business there. T3h GM:As it was said, there's a Closed sign on the door. Karis:"You know, Michail... sometimes I think that time is elastic, responding only to what happens elsewhere so that events all fit together..." Karis:"But then, that happens when I'm on stakeout." Michail:Elastic? I s'ppose *cough* .. i hope it doesnt' break like those sweatpants i got my sister for birthday Michail:They said "elastic" too.. Karis:"Okay, closed just won't do. Where are the manners these days? Michail, would you be so kind as to knock on the door... just to see that people are ready to respond, of course." Michail:Thought they'd be warm in the mountains Michail:Heh , *kchrr* fine! Karis:"It was probably the impressive amount of mass involved. I hear that warps time..." Firo:"Aw, an' you're not bad for a doubting Thomas two-legs, either, Vole." Firo flicks his tail and clicks his beak again. :P Voltarus:Damnit, he heard that... Michail:*KNOCK* *KNOCK* With the grace of a bulldozer and subtlety of one. Franta:WE'RE CLOSED! CAN'T YA READ? Voltarus:"Wonder how long it'll be until we reach that inn place." Karis:"Mister Franta Vrchni! We have important business matters to discuss, and they are of some urgency. I would recommend you open your door, or it will open for you." Firo:"You snatched the map from me, you tell me." Voltarus:"Oh, right..." Voltarus:He looks at the map. Franta:Business, you say? *looks thoughtful* Karel! Go open. T3h GM:The door opens, by the hand of an unpleasant looking feline. Franta:So, what do you want? Voltarus:So, how far away are the warlock and mailkid away from the inn? Franta:Brought some stuff again? Karis:"Now, see, this business. It's related to your dues. You haven't been keeping up with them. I hope you understand where I'm coming from, and I don't want any unpleasantness here." T3h GM:I'd say.. maybe about 10 minutes of walk at the moment :3 T3h GM:maybe 15 Voltarus:That's 150 rounds worth, isn't it? Saphroneth:Yeah;. VAE:i guess so.. but this isn't round-ed yet Franta:So no stuff.. May you clarify, mister? Firo:"This city's so sooty." Voltarus:So, how long until we come onto the scene? VAE:I'll mention it :3 Voltarus:"Huh. You're right about that." Voltarus:"So much damn soot..." VAE:sorry, but at least now Techcubi sees what's the problem with split group operation Karis:"I believe it was put to me as being "specifically, about 10k in silver for booze that has shown to have a high affinity to someone's coffer". I hope that makes it clear." Karis:"Michail, if you would come in out of the weather..." Firo:"M'gonna need a nice long bath before we go deliverin' letters in other places... messengers gotta be clean an' all." Michail:K' *cough* the cold ain't good for one Voltarus:"Sooner we leave, the better off we are, probably." Karel:No spit..ting? Karel:The bouncer is a little surprised by the bulk of the bear Firo:"This your first time deliverin' letters, Vole?" Sorry, Voltarus, the kid's going to keep calling you after a small rodent now. :B Franta:Now. so hunchback Jarda has company? Voltarus:He growls. "You know, if you don't stop calling me that, your feathers are going to be black for reasons other than soot..." Saphroneth:sorry, Jarda? Franta:Like i owe him anything.. whoever yer boss is should screen his folk better. Firo:"I'll stop if you stop callin' me kid!" VAE:Well, the guy who... gave you the job Voltarus:"Anyway, yeah. Although, it's not the first time I've ran errands for a full-grown cubi, before." Voltarus:"Fine. But, we have to come up with better nicknames." VAE:i mean, Igor is not doing this out of charity.. more like a share of the goods returned Firo:"'Kay." :3 Voltarus:"Ummm...How about Fluffers?" Firo:"Nuh-uh." VAE:hmm, i need his sheet.. wehere it be VAE:here Voltarus:"Fironi Macaroni?" * Firo chuckles. "I like macaroni." Karis:"But, of course, if there is a pay dispute that is upheld then the money will be returned. Minus transfer fee, both ways, storage fee, postage, packing, transportation fee and standardized minor coin devaluation." Voltarus:"Fironi Macaroni it is, then. Or just Fironi, sometimes. Now, it's your turn to come up with a new nickname for me." Firo:"Voltarus, ummm.... you got a long an' fancy name. Volty?" Voltarus:"Hang on, let me come up with something..." Voltarus:"Voooooollllll...Taun...Eh, Just go with Volt." Firo:"Volt! Okay." Franta:In other words, dumb thievery... Not like i owe him anything.. « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Bluff I paid him for the part of the shipment that actually arrived... VAE:ooh fun.. though , not sure they care :D Franta:You don't wanna have trouble with the militia, do ya? Franta:Or for that matter, with Karel and Milan here Karis:"Regardless of the details, payment in FULL is expected. Complaints are to be registered after the transaction is finished. After all, we want to be civilized about this." Michail:'s right! Pay like a civilised.. ferret? and we stay friends. Karis:"Always good to have friends." Michail:Sure! Karis:"After all, people with more friends have fewer enemies." Franta:Oh, well.. i guess fewer enemies is good enough... lemme get to it... Firo:"You said you're a war-lock, right, Volt?" Voltarus:"Yeah, I did. Why?" T3h GM:Now, you two should be just about arriving near the place Firo:"What's that mean? Does it mean you're some kinda peacekeeper?" Saphroneth:I like that interpretation. Firo:"Like, you lock away the wars an' stuff?" VAE:ahahaha! Voltarus:"It basically means I'm a powerful magic guy, who uses will-based powers." Voltarus:"Wel, maybe not all that powerful YET..." Franta:The barkeeper bows behind the pult and opens a crate. Voltarus:*Well Firo:"Ohhh." T3h GM:Spot checks, both of you :3 T3h GM:well, only one T3h GM:the other is me :3 Saphroneth:Me then. Karis:Spot: « 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » Michail:« 1d20+3 = 10 + 3 = 13 » Saphroneth:GAH Firo:"So, how're we gonna find the other person who needs this letter?" Saphroneth:Examining the Chandelier, clearly. Voltarus:"Didn't the councilor say you would know how to find her?" Firo:"I thought he said you'd know!" Voltarus:"Well, he said that to me I think, anyway." Voltarus:He sigh. "Just like for a yellow and blonde cat girl, alright?" Voltarus:*Sighs Liatai:DM, need some clarifcation here, I think. XD T3h GM:Sadly, that wasn't so easy as expected... the guy did pull out a crate of cash,... but also a, probably stolen from a militionary, pistol. Saphroneth:There was a picture for you to see, I think, Liatai. Franta:Now.. if i threw money at every blockhead someone sends to collect, i might as well close up. Karel! Milan! Saphroneth:I assume that means initiative time? VAE:The rest of you are pretty near the door, VAE:as in , maybe a turn's away from the inside Voltarus:Should we do a listen check? Firo:Or Spot? I'm a good spotter, I am. :3 VAE:Well, since the door is wide-open, that isn't quite needed VAE:Spot would be better. Saphroneth:If what's about to happen, happens, you won't even need to roll listen from the other side of a WALL. VAE:also note to Saph: if you made the roll you'd have surprise Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 7 - 3 = 4 » Firo:« 1d20+6 = 16 + 6 = 22 » Spot! VAE:that's about the position Karis:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » initiative if needed. VAE:oh, another note VAE:since it 's hillarious anime-style stuff, and since it makes people less bored VAE:I do allow pretty much unlimited babbling out of turn during combat Liatai:VAE, who knows how to find the other person Firo and Voltarus are looking for? Firo, or Voltarus? XD Saphroneth:Talking Is A Free Action! VAE:Voltarus VAE:Also, Saph got it totally right Liatai:x3 Franta:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Init Milan:« 1d20+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Init Voltarus:Do we have to roll for init too? Saphroneth:There's a hilarious piece of fiction I read where that's an actual law of the universe and drives the straight-man character mad with the implications. Karel:« 1d20 = 5 » init VAE:yes you do Liatai:Heh. That song "Everybody was kung-fu fighting..." just popped up on the radio. XD VAE:Oh, one note Saphroneth:Oh, and it seems I and the Franta chap need to dice off for initiative primacy. Voltarus:Init: « 1d20 + 1 = 20 + 1 = 21 » Firo:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » initiative! VAE:Milan is indeed slow Karis:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » initiative for tie break VAE:He has an Int of 7 Franta:« 1d20+3 = 11 + 3 = 14 » Firo:Oh crud. XD Who goes first? Voltarus got a 20, but Firo's Dex is higher! VAE:Bad luck Voltarus:Why not reward the twenty? XD Saphroneth:Firo goes first. VAE:hmm , you know folsk, you can add your own initiative and set it Liatai:Can't set it. Saphroneth:If it's a draw, it comes down to who has the higher BONUS. VAE:interesting.. i could in Akellon Voltarus:TWENTY, DAMNIT Liatai:The token has to be on the initiative before I can set it. VAE:sorry Liatai:Just click "Add PCs" in the initiative window. :3 VAE:my lack of skill talking Saphroneth:I did a -1 to make it clear. Saphroneth:(who goes first of me and Franta, I mean.#) Saphroneth:(who goes first of me and Franta, I mean.) VAE:OK VAE:i noticed Saphroneth:Sorry for double post. Michail:« 1d20+1 = 9 + 1 = 10 » Firo has received initiative.Liatai:What does Firo see with his check? Saphroneth:Heh, almost everyone was crowded onto two inits. VAE:what did he roll? Voltarus:A twenty two. Liatai:22, I believe. VAE:also, am playing Tape's "overture" VAE:fitting as well Voltarus:Also, Volt got a four, so, tell us what he sees, too. Saphroneth:I just have Two Steps From Hell as a playlist. It's insanely overepic. Voltarus:Well, that's what Volt's total ended up being for the spot roll, anyway. T3h GM:Volt sees the door and smoky air, really. Some movement inside Saphroneth:A bar fight to the sound of "King's Legion"... bit overdone. Voltarus:"What the hell is going on in there...?" T3h GM:Oh, voltarus also noticed Michail T3h GM:To not see him, it'd have to be a negative Voltarus:"Wow. That's one big guy..." Firo:'Hey, isn't that the place we were looking for... waaaaait..." T3h GM:On the other hand , Firo sees the place's insignia, the barman with a pistol , two folks appearing to be bouncers, and the two guys he's aiming at Firo:"Uh-oh." T3h GM:None of the 5 look friendly at all Voltarus:"What? What is it?" Firo:"Somebody's got a pistol -- an' -- looks like a fight might be gettin' started!" Voltarus:"Aw, crud..." Voltarus:"Then, again..." He smirks. "This might be fun." * Firo bounds forward just a little to get a better look. Liatai:End turn. Karis:"Ooh, a gunpowder weapon. That's very naughty of you, Franta... not at all what we want to see from a valued client. So, therefore, either you're not serious or you're not a valued client. Choose." Voltarus has received initiative.Techubi:Is that the right way...? Michail:Indeed.. but then , we don't value non-serious clients either VAE:ouch! VAE:should be the entrance, yes VAE:please click on map, hold mouse there and press space next time VAE:like that VAE:drawing is best left for spells Voltarus:"WAIT FOR ME!" VAE:especially with a shitty map like this Firo:"I'm waitin', I'm waitin'! Shhh!" Voltarus:End turn for me. Franta:Odd.. i'd say i don't value brawn hired by arseholes either. VAE:how much penalty is one range out? Saphroneth:-2 VAE:k Saphroneth:It's -2 per increment. VAE:that's what i meant by one range Saphroneth:Just being clear. Franta:« 1d20+4-2 = 1 + 4 - 2 = 3 » of bullet at our local hard to miss target Franta:FUCK Firo:"Eep!" Franta:It seems someone is less proficient than he'd like to be. Karis:"And I was so hoping this would be resolved without violence..." Karis has received initiative.Saphroneth:Either of the goon guys look especially bulky? VAE:... both kinda VAE:Though, compared to Michail, even Arnold looks wimpy VAE:(Schwarzenneger i mean) Firo:"Whaddo we do, whaddo we do?!" Voltarus:"Simple. If we get close enough, we vaporize the cajones of whoever has the gun." Karis:*primal* and Ray of Enfeeblement at Karel with « 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » ranged touch, doing « 1d6+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » * « d3/2 = 3 / 2 = 1.5 » Str damage. Karel:*twists with a strange look on his face* Saphroneth:I'd say that renders HIM more or less useless... Saphroneth:Turn. Firo:"Gotcha! ... Whassa cajones?" Voltarus:He sighs. "Aim for his crotch." Firo:"Ohh." Michail:*cough* Not a friendly attitude. Saphroneth:6 Str damage... fun. I love it when a spell gets off... Michail:« 1d20+7 = 9 + 7 = 16 » Unarmed slap Michail:For « 1d3+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » unlethal damage Saphroneth:10 subdual damage... that's like knocking someone out with a giant mallet... T3h GM:The weakened feline wasn't built for this even in his prime-time T3h GM:He goes down like a bag of bricks. Milan:Fuck! What did ya do to my bro! Karis:Chirp chirp squeh... (yay echolocation.) * Liatai fights the urge to have Firo say "*GASP* He said a baaaaaaad word!" xP Milan:Takes a hammer as he walks towards Karis Firo has received initiative.Saphroneth:Oh, this place have rafters at all? VAE:rafters? Firo:Sneak sneak sneak. Sneaky spy gryphon. >.> VAE:(english fail on lynx's side) Saphroneth:Wooden beams that support the roof, but horizontal and below the next floor up. So somewhere that a bat, say, could fly up to and be out of reach... Liatai:End turn. VAE:I guess so Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:Heh... I now have racial Hide +12. I'm kind of hard to SEE... Franta:Fuck this.. the guy who brought it said it doesn't miss. Voltarus:So, now is it easy to see the guy with the gun? T3h GM:Yeah, it is easy to see him T3h GM:also that he's obviously the barman Saphroneth:Hazed in smoke as he is, and all... Voltarus:He frowns. "Aw, damnit, he's the barman? Hmmmmmm....Maybe he's a corrupt one." Voltarus:End turn. Voltarus:He looks at the other guys. Firo:"Does that mean those other guys are robbers?" Voltarus:"HEY. WHY DOES THE BARGUY HAVE A GUN DRAWN?" Karis:Click click chirrup damn my lack of anthropic vocal chords chirp. Franta:*string of swearing as he sruffs the pistol with gunpowder and bullets* Karis has received initiative.VAE:oh folks VAE:i know the ideal song for this Firo:Too bad that's not Gryphon Chii. I'd understand that chirruping then. =3= VAE:just it's in czech Voltarus:He sighs. "Hey, big guy, why does the bar guy have his gun drawn?" Saphroneth:Up into the rafters and see if there's one large enough to support furre weight. Firo:"Volt, what if that's one of the robbers?!" :O Michail:Because he's not civilised, or so Karis said Franta:The fuck? he turns- Milan:-nto a bat? Voltarus:"Not civilized? Ooooooooookkkkkk...And, you guys reason for being here?" T3h GM:I'd say that there are rafters which can take you T3h GM:this is a sturdy wooden construction after all... it has to be with drunk miners T3h GM:Especially miners like Michail was Karis:Daze on Franta (will DC 13 negates) and Hide check « 1d20+15 = 4 + 15 = 19 » Voltarus:"Hey, big guy, come on, tell us, what's your reason for being here?" Saphroneth:Hopefully I can change back and explain next turn... Michail:Collectin' some dues in a civilised manner. VAE:is that all of you, Saph? Saphroneth:Yeah, but do the save for the Daze. VAE:oj Saphroneth:Sorry, should have said. Turn. Voltarus:"Oh..." He grins somewhat evilly. "Good enough reason for me to try and vaporize his cajones." Franta:« 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » Franta:Not dazed at all, this guy. Saphroneth:Ah well, it's a Cantrip anyway. And I'm pretty hard to see up here. Michail:Michail isn't dazed either « 1d20+7 = 10 + 7 = 17 » Michail:« 1d3+7 = 1 + 7 = 8 » Saphroneth:It's a one target spell. Saphroneth:Oh, sorry, gotcha. Saphroneth:Slap of Doom! Michail:This guy is rather sturdier, however, and still stands. VAE:i should have had all of them level 2 Saphroneth:Eh. Are they Warriors? VAE:yeah Saphroneth:Then it's fine for a "beat 'em up" moment. Milan:« 1d20+4 = 20 + 4 = 24 » Hammer time! Milan:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » More hammer time Voltarus:"Now, Fironi Macaroni, you attack ferret guy from the north, and, I'lld do it from the west, got it?" Saphroneth:Ouch. A lot for level 1... Milan:« 1d8+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » damage from the massive hammer, and it'll be doubled Voltarus:"Fironi?" Saphroneth:Wait, what? A SEVEN hits? VAE:no, but a 20 did VAE:oh right Saphroneth:Then no double damage. VAE:*facepaws* Firo:"Okay." VAE:*uff* Saphroneth:I kinda wondered where all the minuses came from for AC so a seven hit... Voltarus:"Eh, on second thought...Go for the big guy that the even bigger guy's fighting." T3h GM:You have witnessed a reality excursion. We apologise T3h GM:You will be distributed Class A amnesiacs shortly. Firo:"Okay, I can do that, too." Saphroneth:The fae again, I take it. Milan:Now, whoever said revenge is a powerful motivator was very right Milan:The blow from the hammer almost knocked the bear out. Milan:Let's hope he doesn't get any dumber. Saphroneth:Heh... in Exalted, the Pattern Spiders that control reality find certain things awesome, so hence make them succeed more often. You get a bonus for doing something in a "Stunt" way. VAE:sweet Firo has received initiative.Saphroneth:Much like the Fae would if they could be bothered. VAE:haha.. lucky for life that fae are lazier. Michail:Urg? Karis.. you look kinda.. fluffier Michail:*the bear seems slightly confused at Firo's arrival* Firo:"Sorry, mister!" The gryphon tries to deliver a little nip - « 1d20-1 = 5 - 1 = 4 » nonlethal, « 1d6+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » damage on a hit! Karis:Chirp chirp damn concussions chirp squeh. Michail:Whoever was that intended on, it missed horribly Liatai:End turn. ^^; It was intended on Milan. VAE:heh.. he confused Firo with Karis, to be clear Voltarus has received initiative.TMG has connected. Voltarus:He smirks. "This should be close enough for my eldritch blast..." VAE:heya tech! Voltarus:Btw, Eldritch blast has a 60 foot range. Voltarus:He puts his left palm forward toward Franta and yells, "SUPER CAJONES VAPORIZING BEAM ACTIVATE!" T3h GM:Makes me wonder.. did any of you do sense motive ? Oh right, low wisdom. That's why you joined in. TMG:where the hell is everyone? TMG:And also... VAE:wait, 60 ft? Saphroneth:Map 1. Voltarus:Yes, 60 feet. TMG:I am DEFINIATELY giving you a crash-course in mapmaking, danman. xP Saphroneth:Enemy has scored first blood (apart from that probably oozing out of Karel's ears, of course...), kid gloves off. Firo:« 1d20 = 19 » Sense Motive for the heck of it. ^^; Drayco:Warned 'ya. TMG:and I'm on map 1, I see no tokens... VAE:higher up , you do Saphroneth:They're inside the building. T3h GM:The motive is profit TMG:I see -no- tokens Liatai:Does he have a token to see with, VAE? Saphroneth:Make a viewpoint character and shove it in the building, or something. Voltarus:He fires a dark purple beam at Franta « 1d20 + 1 = 9 + 1 = 10 » for « 1d6 = 3 » damage. Vanya:Now he does TMG:no... Voltarus:*Ray/whatever TMG:it's still..what in the hell>? Saphroneth:Vision Blocking walls. Vanya:Now you do! TMG:oh, -now- the token shows up VAE:yeah, walls are VBL Liatai:Whose motive is profit? ^^; VAE:both sides Voltarus:So, does the super cajones vaporizing beam hit or not? VAE:one would like to keep it, the other redistribure it :D VAE:on a 10? no Voltarus:Dangit... Franta:The hell was that? 0_0 Firo:"Voltie... I think there is some robbin' goin' on here..." Voltarus:"Son of a-" He growls. Karis:Squeh entirely legitimate business deal squawk. VAE:pfft VAE:whose turn? Voltarus:"Shut up, Fironi, from what the bear said, it sounds legitemate enough for me." Voltarus:Consider my turn ended. Michail:I sound legitimate! The boss says it often, too! Michail:He says, Karis! Take Michail to add some weight to yer words. Firo:"You shut up!" the kid says back in the way of the childish rebuttal. Franta:And now ye'r pissing me off VAE:also, mind filling in Voltarus's data, TC? Voltarus:"You using the 'p' word doesn't help your case much, Buddy." Saphroneth:Let's see... this should be the last turn of his reload, if he's not got the feat. VAE:i dunno his AC , stats , anything VAE:he has got it VAE:He has a dex of 17 VAE:if anyone is justified taking the feat it's him Voltarus:... Voltarus:Oh, you were talking to Saph about the feat. VAE:yeah VAE:about Franta Voltarus:Anyway, I'll link you Volt's sheet on the IRC. VAE:you know how to edit tokens? VAE:doubleclick on it, just Saphroneth:Crap. He's been practicing, then. Gunpowder weapons have a reload time of two standard actions, -1 for feat, unless it's one of the rare ones imported directly from Terra. In that case, it's probably a revolver. VAE:and for hp fill in number/full_number Voltarus:Linked you the sheet. Voltarus:And, hang on. Saphroneth:This one's more like a napoleonic war pistol. VAE:nah, it's the crappy one.. he's been reloading for last turn VAE:fired on first. Saphroneth:Yeah, like I say. Voltarus:That better? VAE:a lot Saphroneth:Napoleonic war is muzzle loading. VAE:i know VAE:just making sure, becaus of the "in that case" Saphroneth:I was explicating the mechanics of the firearms for those not in the long, long debate about them. Franta:The barman aims at Voltarus and fires again! More of ya thieves? « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Saphroneth:...ohcrap. Franta:For « 1d10 = 1 » damage as the bullet lodges somewhere Voltarus:"OW!" Saphroneth:Phew. Liatai:DM, what's a gryphon B's base move speed? 30 or 40? Franta:*he goes red* VAE:isn't it on the wiki? Voltarus:"...Despite that being somewhat painful..." Voltarus:He smirks. "Is that seriously the best you've got?" VAE:crap, it isn;t VAE:i'd say 40 ft VAE:like a feline furre Karis has received initiative.Voltarus:"That was SERIOUSLY pathetic." Karis:Furre, throws dagger at Milan « 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » against AC for « 1d4+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » damage. Franta:What the f... is wrong today? Karis:"This guy owes us some money, and of course he decided to shoot us rather than pay up!" T3h GM:The dagger lodges in the table nearby. Karis:"Michail, don't bother with pulling your punches any more!" Saphroneth:Turn,. Michail:That he does... he owes them to a guy.. through him it goes to Boss.. and so with us Michail:The bear retaliates « 1d20+7 = 9 + 7 = 16 » for « 1d3+7 = 1 + 7 = 8 » punch Michail:Now, how punches like this can be nonlethal is a small scientific wonder. Firo has received initiative.Firo:"VOLT!" The gryphon charges past the fallen bouncer and leaps up onto the counter, staring the barman down. Saphroneth:"Crowd the ferret, don't let him reload again!" Firo:"Don't. Hurt. Voltie." Intimidate « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 »! Karis:"...scared now." Liatai:Oh wow. XD Franta:« 1d20+4 = 17 + 4 = 21 » Franta:Not scared Voltarus:Wait, what? Saphroneth:Er, how? Voltarus:If that's a counter roll... Franta:But then... he notices the beak Saphroneth:23>21 Voltarus:Oh. VAE:it's called misreading Firo:*KID GLARE OF DOOM* VAE:i seen 20, and then 21, see? Saphroneth:A demoralize, I take it? Franta:Volt..tie? w..who's that? Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:Demoralize Opponent You can also use Intimidate to weaken an opponent’s resolve in combat. To do so, make an Intimidate check opposed by the target’s modified level check (see above). If you win, the target becomes shaken for 1 round. A shaken character takes a -2 penalty on attack rolls, ability checks, and saving throws. You can intimidate only an opponent that you threaten in melee combat and that can see you. Firo:"My friend! You shot him. That wasn't nice." Voltarus:"The guy you failed to shoot decently, Asshole." Franta:Well.. he kinda shot first? Firo:*KID DOOM GLARE* Voltarus:Is this a good attacking point, or is Firo in the way from the point? Voltarus:*From this point VAE:I assume Firo leapt on top of the counter. VAE:I allowed it because it's kinda awesome Karis:"And the shot you fired that broke up a nice little business gathering, mister Franta? You're not someone in posession of the high ground here." Voltarus:So, is Firo in the way or not? Franta:Fuc.... *looks at the bird* VAE:best if you stepped sideways a bit VAE:i mean, whatever are you to do likely isn't full round Voltarus:That better? That was like the full 40 feet he could go. Can he still attack? VAE:what's his base speed? Voltarus:He's a feline. Saphroneth:Feline, so 40 ft. VAE:oh, he can VAE:i meant, the token isn't too explicit about that VAE:i mean, species Voltarus:It's on the sheet. Voltarus:He points his left palm at Franta again. Voltarus:Fires a beam of Dark purple energy « 1d20 + 1 = 11 + 1 = 12 » for « 1d6 = 3 » damage if it hits. Franta:Pfft! Franta:He misses again, almost point blank. Franta:Now, who was sayin' anythin' about shootin', kid? Voltarus:"DAMNIT! AND AT THIS CLOSE A RANGE, TOO!" Saphroneth:Hakke Kūshō Saphroneth:...well, it's an open palm ranged attack... Voltarus whispers: Can I try using intimidate to stop this fight? Franta:The barman throws the pistol away and takes out a rapier. Player "Voltarus.." is not connected.Player "Techcubi" is not connected.You whisper to Techubi: on yer turn You whisper to Techubi: never mind, he has high charisma.. and fight is almost over Voltarus whispers: So, have I done all I can this turn then? You whisper to Techubi: yep, i guess Voltarus:End turn. Firo:"My brother Maiza'd wash out all your mouths with soap!" >:[ Karis:"Oh, Maiza? The Assorted Limbs of Fury?" Franta:Move outta my bloody way! VAE:Attack of opportunity i guess VAE:for the gryphie Firo:"Nuh-uh! You're just gonna hurt somebody!' Wing thwap for « 1d20-1 = 10 - 1 = 9 » nonlethal, « 1d6+2 = 4 + 2 = 6 » damage on a hit. Franta:The gryphie misses widely. Karis has received initiative.Karis:Can I get closer along the rafters? T3h GM:Yep T3h GM:*likes tactics* Karis:Takes and throws shortspear « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » for « 1d6+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » damage on hit. "No more mister nice Were!" Saphroneth:Got to love thrown weapons. Franta:FFFF *cough* as he takes it to the side while running... and what comes out definitely isn't water. Karis:"Ahem, I mean. 'As you can see, this wasn't a good idea." Saphroneth:And turn. Saphroneth:"Michail, take him out with expedience." Michail:Indeed.. we don't like ideas like this. Boss doesn't like them either Michail:The bear runs surprisingly fast. Firo has received initiative.VAE:« 1d20+2 = 11 + 2 = 13 » Firo:"Hey! Wait!" The gryphon runs along the bar and looks between everyone. "Stop hurting each other!" « 1d20+4 = 10 + 4 = 14 » Diplomacy as he runs... not expecting it to do diddly-squat. :B Michail:How can we stop hurting each other? He hasn't hurt me yet!? Michail:You understand this, Karis? Firo:And I guess that provokes an AoO from the barman if the barman feels like being mean. :B Karis:"Michail, the flunky that nearly concussed you does in fact count as on his side. He has by that definition hurt you." Franta:He does, and swings at the annoying bird! You! You messed my aim! « 1d20+4 = 2 + 4 = 6 » for he has Finesse Franta:Except he isn't feeling finessy now Karis:"And of course if mister Franta would be so good as to put up his rapier, we could resolve all this without anybody getting any more hurt." Voltarus has received initiative.VAE:heh.. imagining Karis with his smiley face doing this is hillarious Firo:"See? We can --" and then the young gryphon has to dodge a rapier strike. VAE:Happiness is a warm gun , i guess. Saphroneth:He's got the whole thing down, except for the pleasant smile. He tries too hard. VAE:or throwing dagger, anyways. Voltarus:He points his left palm at Franta again. Voltarus:He fires a dark purple ray of energy, « 1d20 + 1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » for « 1d6 = 2 » damage if it hits. Saphroneth:Ouch. Not your encounter, mate. Franta:*cough* Laugh *cough* Firo:And then an eldritch blast is dodged, too. "VOLTIE! I'm tryin' to help here!" Voltarus:So, since he hasn't moved yet, can he still intimidate? Franta:Which arse-stuck village have you come from, mate? VAE:yeah, i think he can Saphroneth:Intimidation takes no actual time, but you have to threaten the enemy. VAE:if he moves in, that is VAE:i had it slightly wrong it seems... but then, last time he wasnt't threatening him Saphroneth:And don't forget, he's been Intimidated by Firo. That's worn off now, but until it did he was Shaken and took -2 on every d20 roll. Voltarus:He growls. "Listen, you little Ferret FUCK. I am a citizen of Oriss, AND a descendant of Taun. If you don't stop right now, I PROMISE you, I will deep fry your cajones, whether or not you're living or DEAD." Voltarus:intimidate: « 1d20 + 6 = 11 + 6 = 17 » Saphroneth:Oh, there's a +4 there. VAE:heh , he meant threaten as in, being adjacent.. but this is such fun i'll allow it Saphroneth:For size. Saphroneth:Each size category is a +4. Saphroneth:Mister Michail is very intimidating. Franta:« 1d20+4 = 3 + 4 = 7 » Franta:*stares* Karis:*wrinkles nose* Now that's just crude. VAE:bwhahahah VAE:now imagine if Michail, who has skillpoints in intimidate did it Firo:Soap! All of you! SOAP! >:O * Liatai is having far too much fun playing this kid, can you tell? x3 Michail:Da, we'll need soap to rid of the smell. Voltarus:So, wait, that intimidation didn't work? Saphroneth:Why yes, yes I can tell. VAE:um , techcubi VAE:did the above dialogue pass you by? Saphroneth:It worked. In fact, it worked very well indeed. He pissed himself, was the joke. Voltarus:Oh. Franta:T.ttaun? Voltarus:"Yes, TAUN." Franta:*His last coherent thought is who the hell did Taun have him with* Saphroneth:Affinity: Anger/Rage Saphroneth:Heh. VAE:it's when it's not so much you who deals with the stuff up front but yer ancestors :3 Voltarus:He said he was a descendant, not her SON. Voltarus:But ,whatever. Saphroneth:Like a being would be able to tell the difference? VAE:do you expect someone with a spear up him tell? Voltarus:"So, you ready to give up now, Mister Dumbass?" Saphroneth:They think in terms of one or two generations at most. So do Were for the most part, though they're a bit more resistant to old age. Franta:*passes out* Voltarus:He blinks. "Well, I guess that works, too." VAE:seriously - he lost most of his HP in one turn.. and got epically intimidated Karis has received initiative.Karis:"Well, that was unpleasant. I suppose we'd better look for his back dues, then. They're presumably somewhere. Drayco:Tie 'im up and haul 'im out! VAE:why'd they bother? Karis:"No, no, so long as everything gets paid off in the end then there's no hard feelings. It's only business, after all. * Firo hops down behind the counter and props the little ferret up against the back wall. Karis:"Mind, that includes this little pistol here. I'm sure he won't be wanting it anymore after what happened this time." Michail:Da, Business... We're either ness with ya, or the fist gets busi Karis:"Indeed." T3h GM:However, as you are busy recovering the spoils gotten, someone rather pissed off appears at the stairs. Voltarus:He chuckles. "I wonder what he was thinking about before he passed out." Zora:Now whart the *bloody * hell is going on here?! Karis:"Now, if I might ask what your business is here, ah... Firo and Volt? Oh, hello miss." Firo:"Voltie! Is that her?" Michail:You wonder? I think you said you are a cubi Voltarus:He sighs. "You notice the lack of headwings?" Voltarus:"Not fully GROWN cubi, yet." Zora:Fuckin' robbers! And a full shop of them! Firo:"I'm sorry ma'am we just came an' we heard gunshots an' I think we were lookin' for you an' --" Voltarus:"Although, my 25th birthday isn't that far awa-" Voltarus:"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Firo:"Wait wait! I'm not a robber! I'm a messenger!" Karis:"Not robbers. Businessmen." * Firo displays his badge. « 1d20+4 = 9 + 4 = 13 » Diplomacy plus whatever modifier is there for displaying a badge of office. Zora:Businessmen.. i know. *grins* .. wait, a mail gryphon? Firo:"Voltie, is this her? Is it?" Zora:How the hell did you get.. STOP IT THERE! Zora:*at Karis* Voltarus:He sighs. "Yes, Fironi." Voltarus:"It's her." Voltarus:"Yellow fur." Voltarus:"Blonde hair." Karis:"Sorry, ma'am." Firo:"Message for you, ma'am..." Zora:Now, *pulls out badge* VAE:roll Spot, and Karis should roll Int as well Voltarus:All of us? * Firo reached back for his letter case, but paused at the badge. « 1d20+6 = 8 + 6 = 14 » Spot, and « 1d20+2 = 14 + 2 = 16 » untrained Knowledge (local) on what the badge means. VAE:all of you roll spot, since you are a bit far Karis:Spot « 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » and int « 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » Voltarus:Spot: « 1d20 - 3 = 14 - 3 = 11 » Michail:« 1d20-2 = 8 - 2 = 6 » Spot and « 1d20 = 8 » Int T3h GM:Now, Michail is still a bit stunned.. besides he has trouble taking eyes off ... other features. Saphroneth:They're in scale with him? T3h GM:Firo and Karis notice the badge says Okhrana Voltarus:"What's Okhrana?" VAE:why yes.. her model is Genesis after all , from the comic :P VAE:moment Saphroneth:Ooh, interesting. Tsar-y interesting... T3h GM:And as it doesn't take a genius, Karis also realises that this is probably why boss mentioned the guy agreed to 65:35 separation of the recovered profit Saphroneth:Actually, that's a little too oblique for me. Is it the case that this person was putting pressure on, or..? Firo:"Oak-ra-na?" T3h GM:For Okhrana is the local secret police.. and the currently sparsely dressed cat could probably cut you to pieces Saphroneth:So the recovered profit separation is hazard pay, then? VAE:Nah, it's what usually happens.. is just he agreed to better dconditions VAE:usual pay would be about 20-25 i imagine Firo:"... um, anyway... I have a letter for you, but if you wanna take care of something first, I can wait." Saphroneth:(And as it happens, I might have something of a chance. Not much of one, but I have a few Rays of Enfeeblement left, and if I could get her down to Str 0...) VAE:basically, the gun woke her up.... and ti took the 30 seconds or so for her to get dressed etc VAE:well , you could drop her strenght, which is indeed pathetic.. but who says she's a brawler ? :3 TMG:(I can't remember where, but I don't think Ray of Enfeeblement drains stack ^^; ) Saphroneth:Str 0 - you fall over. * Firo steps aside. VAE:i know VAE:it's just that.. you might not get to the second one :P Saphroneth:Doesn't mention if it can stack or not. VAE:seriously, higher HD than your boss bac k home Saphroneth:And I have a max drain on the first ray of 9, albeit a 1 in 18 chance. Firo:Messenger gryphon is waiting patiently for acknowledgement, DM. ^^; VAE:heh, how did you see the 8 strenght, anyeays? Saphroneth:I didn't. VAE:thought yo ucan't check others' tokens Saphroneth:Just that 10 str isn't "pathetic". VAE:yeah, getting to it, sorry Zora:Letter? where from? *still stares at everyone else* Voltarus:"Oriss." Karis:*collects weapons lying around and re-bags them* Voltarus:"Creature council." * Firo nods. "What Volt said." Zora:Hey there! this ain't a buffet! Better say what do you - Oh, them? Voltarus:"Yes, them." Karis:"They're all mine, sorry. I dropped a couple during the fracas." Zora:Yeah.. and you managed to drop the staff too Karis:"Self defence." Firo:"No they're not, the pistol belongs to the barman!" Oh kids. :B Zora:Yeah, had those... "And he did so about six times" Karis:"The pistol has been... confiscated. I'll hand it in to the militia at the first opportunity, unless of course you wish to do that yourself." Saphroneth:(He's actually telling the truth. Always good to be seen as an upstanding citizen.) Zora:Come over, and place the bloody thing at the table. Zora:*points to the table nearest Karis:"The closest one to you?" Liatai:*gasp* She's incorporeal! :O Voltarus:"Look, will you just read the damn letter? We're really not in the mood to stay in this sooty city for much longer." Zora:Now.. postie gryphon? And you? make sure they don't run! Karis:*Places pistol down, along with all unexpended bullets/powder* VAE:hmm , now that's a mistake Voltarus:"Me?" * Firo hands over the letter. VAE:if the guy had still the bullets VAE:it'd be clear VAE:now, prove it isn't his Saphroneth:I thought I grabbed them back at where he was firing from. VAE:well, yeah VAE:but his stash Saphroneth:I'm being thoroughly cooperative here. Zora:Hmm, the hell.. this really is.. who'd have said? Zora:*facepaws* Zora:Wait a moment! * Firo sits and waits patiently. Zora:How do i know it wasn't yours? Zora:« 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Sense Motive Karis:"Don't trust them, myself. This black powder nonsense? Look at the barman, there should be powder burns on his fur and some spilt powder. None on my arms." Zora:Hmm.. *nods* Zora:Now, that changes things a little. Zora:*takes the letter* Liatai:Um... Saph, Karis isn't still in primal form like his token says, is he? ^^; VAE:we assume he converted before throwing the spear. VAE:i think saph forgot to edit it Saphroneth:Sorry, forgot to change token when I shifted back before throwing dagger at Milan. Liatai:Sorry. Just noticed and was amused by the thought of this conversation going on in squeaks. x3 Saphroneth:The gun's bigger than I would be. Zora:*Breaking the seal again, she reads while still glancing at Karis and the bear* Saphroneth:Not, of course, that that stopped anyone. Zora:... Zora:Again? Voltarus:"What is it?" Karis:Seats self on hands, making it clear he's not ready for action. Zora:Um... why do *you* need to know? Saphroneth:Wonder if there's such a thing as an "unintimidating" check. VAE:ahahaha Voltarus:"Well, in that case, goodbye." Voltarus:He starts heading toward the door. Zora:Wait up there... nobody ordered you to l- Firo:"Do you have any replies to send back, Miss Oakrana?" Voltarus:He stops. Voltarus:"...Ordered?" Zora:I'm Zora, dammit! Voltarus:"ORDERED!" Voltarus:"ORDERED?" Zora:YES! intimidate « 1d20+8 = 7 + 8 = 15 » Karis:"Please don't antagonise her, she could take us all on at once. Including the big guy." Firo:"Zora, sorry! Zora Oak-rana? Your name badge said Oak-rana." ^^; Voltarus:"Listen, I may do some stuff for my mom and the council, but, I'm NOT GOING TO FUCKING LET SOME ANNOYING-" Voltarus:"Eh, whatever..." T3h GM:now, this would look scarier if she was properly dressed. Firo:I'm so gonna sic my big brother Maiza on you with soap, Voltie. >:( Zora:Yeah.. I think there still might be an use for you two.. apparently you are to help with some stuffs. Voltarus:"Wait, WHAT?" Firo:"We are?" Zora:At least so says the part of the letter... well, i'd say the nicer one, but looking at this mess i am not sure. Voltarus:He growls. "What did that fucking Stein say we have to do?" Firo:"Volt, manners!" Zora:What am i , a psychic? Voltarus:He groans in exasperation. Voltarus:"'Why do you need to know' Voltarus:"'Come back!'" Firo:"I dunno, are you? That other guy we saw was. He was cool." :3 Zora:Now , first order would be to find what these two were do- Voltarus:"'You two need to do more stuff!'" VAE:Listen checks, folks Firo:« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Voltarus:"'What am I, a psychic?'" Michail:*rubs his head* Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 15 - 3 = 12 » Michail:I'm doin' somethin' Michail:« 1d20+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » Karis:« 1d20 = 10 »... any Bat racial Listen bonus? VAE:why yes, i thnk at least +2 Voltarus:"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO LISTEN TO SOME WOMAN WHO CAN'T MAKE UP HER DAMN MIND!" Karis:12 then. Zora:« 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » * Firo looks over his shoulder at Voltarus. "You're being very unprofessional." Voltarus:"WHAT." Voltarus:"THE FUCK." Zora:Oh FUCK! Voltarus:"DO WE NEED TO DO NEXT?" Karis:"Capital letters, everyone. Please speak in lowercase." Karis:"Wait, what did I just say?" T3h GM:Both Karis and Zora hear the faint noise of a siren. Karis:"Well, that can't be good. Sounds like somebody's noticed the altercation." Zora:i think this changes priorities somewhat.. Karis:"Certainly." Zora:Not sure.. it doesn't appear to close in. Voltarus:"Oh, great. That's more time we have to stay in this city." Firo:"You gotta go where the job takes you." Voltarus:"Eh, whatever." Voltarus:"I guess you're right...Only, that fuck Stein could have told us there'd be more to do than deliver a couple of letters." Zora:*right*.. Firstly , you make sure those two don't get anywhere. Zora:I'll , you know, get dressed Zora:Spot « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Firo:"You're gonna stay here, right?" the gryphon says, looking very far up at the bear. Zora:SO THAT THE HUNK OF MEAT STOPS BLOODY STARING! Saphroneth:...are LOADED DICE needed to be in this special unit? Michail:Me? *whistles* VAE:hahaha Liatai:XD VAE:yes they are. Firo:"Yeah, you!" Karis:"Michail... please display basic courtesy. Look, don't leer." Voltarus:"And, you better not go anywhere either, Were boy." Karis:"Wouldn't dream of it." Michail:But .. there's two of them! Voltarus:"I'll bet..." Michail:it's rare occasion! Firo:"Two of them?" VAE:(double sight , folks) Firo:Oh kids. :B Voltarus:"He means she has two breasts." Liatai:... OH. Michail:Yeah,.. and they kinda look the same Karis:"...that is the concussion." Michail:No, four of those! Michail:I can count! Voltarus:"Wait, what?" Firo:"Well that's not weird, my mama has six!" Voltarus:"What does that-?" Karis:Michail, quick check! How many heads am I holding up?" Michail:No six, four! Two girls , four breast! Voltarus:"...How the hell does your mom-? You know, maybe I don't really want to know." Firo:"Gryphon, silly." :B Michail:Heads! Wait, which one of you is asking> TMG:erp, I gotta run, though I may be back in a few minutes Karis:"You're seeing double." Michail:The two-headed one or the one with just .. three? Karis:"Maybe more than double, then. Voltarus:"Seriously? I don't think I've ever seen six breasts on a gryphon, before." Liatai:I'm just assuming gryphons have litters and nurse their young like cats. :B Zora:Comes back, and although i lack a better picture, is now looking more decent. TMG is disconnected. VAE:and i'd bet that be correct, Lia Karis:"Well, they are polite about going outside while raising chicks... kittens... whatever the term is." Voltarus:"I guess you have a point about that..." Voltarus:"So, anyway, what now?" Zora:Now... you two explain coherently what were you doing here and where did you come from. Voltarus:"You mean them?" Firo:"Us? We came here from Oriss to deliver a message." Zora:You have a small, insignificant plus for the gun.. don't waste it. Firo:"Oh... them." Zora:Yeah.. them Karis:"Myself and my associate were engaged in debt collection. The bartender here had run up a debt, and attempted to get out of paying with force." Saphroneth:Gaah I have a long day tomorrow Zora:Hmm... now while i think that shouldn't really be illegal, the spear up his arse definitely is VAE:ending soon. Zora:Now.. who sent you here? Karis:"Everyone here can agree, he was the first to use lethal force. I merely reciprocated after two bullets and one hammerblow." Saphroneth:Need to know, is the mafia in this town "we don't know who they are" or "we can;t make the charges stick" Saphroneth:I've heard of both. VAE:more the second, plus some "don't really want to" Saphroneth:So it's not a problem if I talk, then? Saphroneth:At least, mentioning a name. VAE:though , the trouble is, you and your boss are the lower degree fish Karis:"I had my orders passed on through someone I'm not certain of the name of, can't tell you above that." VAE:yeah.. well, this be a more specialised matter Zora:Heh, i like the attitude. Saphroneth:Man, but I love speaking technical truths. Saphroneth:I'm not *certain*... Zora:Actually, you two seem rather..competent. Karis:"I'll take that as a compliment." Zora:And you are locals, too... Let's see. Zora:You help me out here, for stuff these kids don't handle well, and i'll consider the staff here to have come down from a really wild trip. Karis:"Sounds like a mutually benificial arrangement." Michail:Yeah! Boss likes agreements like that. Michail:He tends to get them out of people. Karis:"Mutual benefit is the only type worth agreeing on, and feedback is the coin of the realm." Zora:Indeed. Zora:Now, sadly you don't have clearance and i dunno where you come from.. Zora:Mind giving me a piece of fur, each? Karis:"Mine's a bit sparse. Flight membrane, see. Hair do?" Karis:*takes dagger* Zora:I prefer having loose *smiles* TMG has connected. VAE:(hairdo pun) TMG:back, for the moment. Someone whisper what I missed? VAE:this'll be wrapping up quite soon.,.,, i'll collect log, too Michail:*still kinda shaken* Karis:*cuts lock of hair* "I assume this is what you require, then. Sadly, I don't have an Arcane Mark to go with it. Zora:Yeah.. good enough for the tracking... and him , too , if you may *points at the bear* Karis:"Go ahead, Michail." Michail:*takes a bit of fur, stumbles to give it* TMG:oop! Going again, nevermind xD TMG is disconnected. Michail:There, miss! Zora:Fine.. so at least you two can''t disappear now Karis:"Where do you want to sort the details out, and when?" Zora:We have a machine for that *grins* Zora:Come upstairs.. the room is warded against scrying. Karis:"A machine? Strange thing to debate in. Very well, now and here then." Zora:You'd wonder how many of those attempts are just voyeur sickos Zora:Oh ,and.. Firo:"Um. ma'am? What about us?" Zora:You , too Saphroneth:(I assume that details will be next session? Getting kinda worried now about time.) VAE:indeed Saphroneth:Right. Signing off, unless you need me. VAE:last sentence Saphroneth:Heh. Zora:So, all of ya know where Ti'Baltr is? VAE:To Be Continued. Liatai:Dun-dun-dun. VAE:oh well, gotta save log VAE:hope i didn't bore you to death, any of ya Saphroneth is disconnected. Liatai:It was fun. :3 Category:Page